Tenshi no Inori
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Bakura isn’t too happy about Ryou inviting the gang over for a Christmas Party! Nevertheless, he agreed. But then… there’s always a catch. Would Ryou agree to it? Knowing that it can maybe take out his freedom? [RXB]
1. Tenshi no Inori: Chapter 1

Tenshi no Inori Chapter 1 By: Klyukaizer 

**Summary: **Bakura isn't too happy about Ryou inviting the gang over for a Christmas Party! Nevertheless, he agreed. But then… there's always a catch. Would Ryou agree to it? Knowing that it can maybe take out his freedom? [RXB]

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Seto's house?" Ryou repeated. "Yeah… he couldn't go out that much because of his stupid meetings! So we have to go there!" Tea explained. "Why does _he_ have to come anyway?" Joey mumbled.

"Because, Joey… he is also our friend!" Yugi said with a smile. "Meetings? On Christmas? I don't think so…" Tristan rubbed his chin. "Are you coming with us, Ryou?" Yugi asked as he looked at the silver-haired boy beside him.

"Umm…"

//Don't you dare, Aibou!//

"I…"

//Ryou! You're going to get a full-time lesson tonight!// Ryou felt Bakura clutch his fists. "S- sure! In fact, why don't we have the party at my house?" Ryou asked.

"At _your_ house?" Tristan blinked. "Why? Is there something wrong with my house?" Ryou blinked back.

"N- no! Not at all… it's just that- Wouldn't Bakura mind?"

//I _do_ mind!//

"Of course not!" Ryou smiled.

//What?! Ryou!!!//

"Then that's settled then! We'll go to Ryou's house for the party! It's this Saturday, right?" Joey asked. "Yeah!" Yugi nodded, "School ends tomorrow so why don't we all go Christmas Shopping?"

"That's a great idea, Yugi!" Anzu cheered, "Let's all meet at the mall… say, 1pm tomorrow?"

"Are you coming, Ryou?" Yugi asked. "Yeah!" Ryou nodded. "You promise?" Yugi pouted.

"I promise!"

//I'll make sure you won't go anywhere, Ryou!//

/Yami… why don't you let me have some fun for once?/ But Bakura already closed their link off. Ryou is going to have the worst Christmas ever.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I told you not to!!!" Bakura yelled as he planted a punch right across Ryou's face. Ryou fell back and stayed silent as blood trickled down his lips. Bakura glared at the boy on the ground for a while after finally lifting Ryou's head by the hair. "I think you already what'll happen to you once you disobey me!" Bakura sneered.

But Ryou still kept silent, apart from all of the moans that escaped his throat. "Answer me!" Bakura pulled Ryou's hair tighter. "Yes! I do!" Ryou answered desperately.

"Then, why did you do it, huh?" Bakura slammed Ryou in a nearby wall. Ryou slid down to the floor and coughed heavily. "This is… my… first Christmas with them…" Ryou stuttered.

"Christmas?" Bakura yelled in disbelief.

/Please, Yami… let me spend it with them…/

//Christmas! Ha! Spend your Christmas in the floor!// Bakura smirked and with that, he kicked Ryou in the torso so HARD rendering his Aibou's eyes to turn white and went unconscious.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou tried to get up as he supported himself by the wall. He wheezed and tried to regain his breath. The last hit had made his heart skip a few beats right before it could continue. He was unconscious for 12 hours and was desperate for the time.

"No use getting up… you can't leave yet!" Bakura glared at his Aibou. Ryou's eyes were starting to fill up with tears. His chest hurt so BAD and I mean, really BAD! He wanted to flop down into a bed and melt into the warmth of a blanket. "I- Itai…" He yelped. The tears kept running down from the immense pain. "Itai yo…" He cried.

His breathing got worst by the second as heavy drops of sweat dropped to the carpet. He felt himself burn up as he held his chest with his hand. "You can't leave, Aibou… you just can't!" Bakura said as he carried Ryou over his shoulders and proceeded up the stairs.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou's fist turned white from clutching the blankets tightly. The pain wouldn't go away. "It hurts… it… hurts!" He breathed in and out in such haste. His eyes showed pain as Bakura slowly pulled his Aibou close to him and allowed Ryou to bang his fist in Bakura's chest.

"I don't… understand… you at all!" Ryou muttered.

"I know… don't speak! I know it hurts!" Bakura replied.

/What the heck is your main objective?/

"To keep you all to myself!" Bakura embraced Ryou, which made Ryou gasp.

/D- don't. It- it hurts!/

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'm not home right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you later!" BEEP!

"Ryou? It's Yugi! I know you're home! Please answer the phone! We were wondering why you didn't show up at the mall today!" Yugi paused, waiting for Ryou. "You know, Ryou… we were all very happy to hear you say you would celebrate Christmas with us… we didn't thought you would join… well, since you never join us in our outings!" Yugi smiled, "Why didn't you keep your promise, Ryou?" There was a hint of sadness in the tone of Yugi's voice.

"Well… We'll come over tomorrow to help you with the decorations, okay? Bye!" Yugi hung up.

"Something must've happened." Yugi said worriedly to his Yami, "He didn't pick the phone up at all!"

"Bakura…" Yami grumbled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou had finally fallen asleep after 3 hours of suffering. Bakura stared silently at his sleeping counterpart as he caressed his Aibou's cheek. "How can I make you understand?" He whispered.

_/Why don't you let me have some fun for once?/_ He remembered Ryou ask. He wanted to make Ryou happy. But, Ryou wouldn't appreciate it for Ryou was clueless about the feelings Bakura felt for his Aibou. "If only you knew…" He said. He heard the phone ring as he snapped back to reality.

He slowly went downstairs to pick it up but noticed that the answering machine had already done the job.

/"Ryou? It's Yugi! I know you're home! Please answer the phone! We were wondering why you didn't show up at the mall today!" Yugi paused. "You know, Ryou… we were all very happy to hear you say you would celebrate Christmas with us… we didn't thought you would join… well, since you never join us in our outings!"

"Why didn't you keep your promise Ryou?"

"Well… we'll come over tomorrow to help you with the decorations, okay? Bye!"/

Bakura felt really bad about his Hikari. He felt like he was keeping him in prison all the time. He made up his mind. He finally made up his mind…

He's setting Ryou free.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou opened his eyes to see the sun slowly setting. He sat up and stared at the clock. 6pm. Yugi and the others are home by now. "Oh no…" He whispered sadly to himself, "I- I broke my promise!" Ryou felt tears swelling up his eyes again. He buried his face in his knees as he hugged himself from within, "I'm sorry, Yugi…"

/"Ryou? It's Yugi!"/

Ryou knew that voice! He raised his head to see Bakura standing by the door holding the radio in one hand, playing the recorded voice message of Yugi.

/"I know you're home! Please answer the phone! We were wondering why you didn't show up at the mall today?" Yugi paused."/

Ryou's eyes widened.

/"You know, Ryou… we were all very happy to hear you say you would celebrate Christmas with us… we didn't thought you would join… well, since you never join us in our outings!"/

Ryou went cold as his lips trembled together with his body.

/"Why didn't you keep your promise Ryou?"/

He felt tears stream at the brim of his eyes.

/"Well… w_e'll come over tomorrow to help you with the decorations, okay? Bye!"/_

BEEP!

"I'm so sorry, Yugi…" Ryou whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and buried his face to his knees. Slowly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder as he looked up to see Bakura staring at him with concern. "Don't worry! We're going to make it…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Bakura!!! We know what you did to Ryou! Open up now!" Yami banged his fists on the door of the Bakura household the next day. "Coming!" He heard a voice from inside, that voice wasn't the cruel voice of a Yami. It was…

"Ryou?" Yugi called. "Yeah… I'm opening the door now!" Ryou said as he opened the door and greeted both of his friends a beautiful smile. "Hey, Yugi! Yami!"

"Are- are you okay?" Yugi asked. "Yes, I am… why did you ask?" Ryou smiled.

"Y- you didn't come with us to the mall!" Yugi pouted.

"I'm really sorry, Yugi… We were very busy with the decorations… I totally forgot!" Ryou blushed as he apologized to the shorter boy, "I should've called… but I guess I forgot to again!"

"We?" Yami raised an eyebrow. And in such great timing, Bakura came out. "Who is it, Aibou?" Bakura asked but the expression on his face changed into a frown when he saw Yami and Yugi. "Oh… it's them." He snapped.

"Yami!" Ryou scolded, "Come in!" Ryou smiled as he led his 2 friends inside.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed as he looked around the whole house. The fireplace had 2 Christmas socks on… The white one with beautiful green and red linings on had "RYOU" embroidered on it. While the other sock, the silver one, which also had red and green linings, had "BAKURA" written on it.

Beside it, a huge Christmas tree was carefully and beautifully decorated with angels and ornaments. And on the floor, was a 'Santa Claus and his reindeers' carpet.

"I never knew you had a soft spot, Tomb Robber!" Yami smirked. "For your information, Pharaoh! I have a name… if you need help reading it… it is read as BA.KU.RA." Bakura prolonged the syllables in his name, "Besides, Aibou forced me to!" He grumbled.

"Really? Wasn't it you who wanted to help?" Ryou just smiled. Bakura blushed, "Don't start with me again, Aibou!" Bakura crossed his arms.

/Yami… it's strange…/ Yugi started a mental conversation.

//You got the word right out of my head, Aibou…//

/Something happened… but then, it's as if it never happened at all!/

//Maybe Ryou is just hiding it… Maybe Bakura forced him to.//

/I don't think so, Yami…/ Yugi disagreed, looking at Ryou's happy face as he placed the series lights over Bakura's head. /He looks so peaceful with Bakura… do you think… Bakura has changed?/

//Maybe… but, we have to be careful, Aibou… just in case!//

/Hai!/

"Can you help us with these?" Ryou asked as he showed Yami and Yugi the lights. "Hai!" Yugi nodded as he went to Ryou and took the lights from him. "Where do you want me to place these, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Why don't we put it around the Christmas tree, shall we?" Ryou suggested, getting the stepladder from the closet. As soon as he climbed on it, he circled the tree with the lights. Suddenly, he swayed from his position and the next thing he knew, his legs gave up on him and he fell off. "Aibou!" Bakura gasped and quickly caught him.

"Ryou! Are you alright?" Yugi asked as he knelt beside the boy. "My head hurts…" Ryou clutched his head.

"You should've went to bed last night!" Bakura scolded. "I know… but… we're far from over! I'm alright… don't worry about me!" Ryou said.

"If you won't I'll have to give you another lesson!" Bakura snapped. Yami glared as his eyebrows furrowed. "Really, Yami… I'm alright!" Ryou insisted. "That's it!" Bakura grinned and raised his hand. "Bakura!" Both Yugi and Yami's eyes widened, as Yami was about to hit Bakura but stopped when he saw Bakura tickling his silver-haired Hikari.

"Alright… All right! S- stop it!" Ryou giggled, "Y- yami… hahaha… I'll go! I'll go!"

"Good." Bakura smiled and lifted himself off the ground and carried Ryou back to his room. Yugi and Yami were both left with wide eyes in the living room as they looked at each other. Silence filled the air but it was suddenly interrupted when Yugi started laughing.

"What's so funny, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Ryou and Bakura." Yugi laughed.

"Eh?"

"They're very unexpected. Unexpected, indeed."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"It's all done! The decorations are all set up!" Yugi said as he entered Ryou's room. "Thanks, Yugi…" Ryou said as he slowly got up. "Don't get up." Yami said. "Don't worry, I'm fine now!" Ryou smiled. "Yeah, right…" Bakura pushed Ryou back slowly to the bed.

"Why don't you believe me?" Ryou asked.

"Because you're a bad liar!" Bakura answered simply. Yami, somehow, lost the frown in his face. Instead, it was a smile. _'Maybe the Tomb Robber has learned his lesson…'_ Yami smiled. "Well… it's getting late. We gotta go now!"

"Yeah… we'll see you tomorrow, Ryou!" Yugi waved as he left the room.

"Bye!" Ryou waved back. Bakura got up from his seat and carried Ryou out of the room. "Wh- where are we going, Yami?" Ryou asked. "I want you to watch the decorations…" Bakura answered softly. Ryou's eyes lit up when they entered the living room and Bakura set Ryou down on the couch.

"Wow! I can't believe you guys did all of this!" Ryou smiled.

Bakura sat beside Ryou as they watched the fire in fireplace tousle up. "Arigatou…" Ryou smiled as he snuggled closer to his Yami and leaned his head on Bakura's shoulder. "What for?" Bakura asked.

"For… setting me free. Even though it's just for a short while."

Bakura smiled as he softly took Ryou's head and place it by his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy.

**~ Flashback ~**

/"I'm so sorry, Yugi…" Ryou whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and buried his face to his knees. Slowly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder as he looked up to see Bakura staring at him with concern. "Don't worry! We're going to make it…"/

"Wh- what?" Ryou gasped.

Without replying, Bakura set off and went to the attic. "Yami?" Ryou called as he got out of bed, only to find that his chest had started to throb in pain again, he dropped to the ground as he tried desperately to breathe. "Don't get up!" He heard his Yami yell from afar.

"Where do you keep these Christmas thingamajigs?"

"Huh?" Ryou blinked, "U- um… on the closet beside the big mirror!"

"This large box?"

"H- Hai!" Bakura came back to Ryou's room and saw that his Hikari was on the floor, looking up at him with those chocolate orbs. "Teach me how to do these things…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Huh?" Bakura raised his head from assembling the plastic pine tree.

"Why did you change your mind?" Ryou repeated, "And… why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm giving you a chance, baka!" Bakura pointed, "I'm setting you free for the time being and am allowing you to have this stupid party! I'll be nice to you whenever your little friends are around!" Ryou blinked, "H- hontou?"

"Yes! But when all of this is over…" He stopped. "You're mine!" He cursed. Ryou blinked again, this time; there was a sad expression on his face. "I guess I'll be forever yours…" Ryou muttered. "What?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Shall we get started?" Ryou handed him the ornaments.

Ryou stood up but then fell back again, luckily, Bakura caught him from below. Ryou blushed madly, plus with the emotion of pain in his face. "I think you should stay… weaklings shouldn't get up from a fever!" Bakura mocked.

"I'm _not_ a weakling! And I don't _have_ a fever!" Ryou protested.

"Yes, you _are_ a weakling! And yes, you _have_ a fever!" Bakura argued.

"Fine! I _am_ a weakling! But I'm _not_ sick!" Ryou admitted as he pulled away from the position they were on and started decorating the Christmas tree. Suddenly, Ryou remembered something! With that, Ryou went to the kitchen and returned to the living room bringing a box.

"What is that?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's- umm…" Ryou stuttered, Bakura walked up to him and took the box from his hand. Bakura opened it to find 2 Christmas socks… one white. And one silver. On the white one had "RYOU" written it while the silver one had "BAKURA" on. "What is this, anyway?" Bakura lifted the socks.

"Christmas socks. They say that when you put it beside the fireplace, then Santa Claus will come and place some candies or presents on it!" Ryou said.

"Santa Claus? Who's he?" Bakura asked.

"Him." Ryou pointed to the 'Santa Claus and his reindeers' carpet on the ground. "How the heck did he fly?" Bakura wondered. Ryou sighed out loud as he giggled. "I don't see anything funny!" Bakura frowned. "I- I know… I- I'm sorry!" Ryou apologized, as his laughter started to fade out, "You have so much to learn, Bakura!"

Bakura went silent. He didn't know how to react… plus the fact that Ryou called him by his name. Not by 'Yami' or by 'Aibou'. "Did I say something wrong?" Ryou asked. Bakura stood up again and looked at Ryou with a despised look. "I'm going to have to teach you a new lesson!"

"E- eh?" Ryou trembled.

"Be prepared."

"N- no!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ack! Stop it! Hahaha… Stop it, Yami!" Ryou laughed. "You give up?" Bakura sneered. "Yes! I give… up!" Ryou laughed and wheezed as he got out of Bakura's new 'torture'. "Ow." Ryou wheezed as he held his chest. They were in silence for a while… when Ryou broke it off, "Umm… Yami?" Ryou asked as Bakura raised his head, "What?"

Ryou was having double-thoughts about asking his question, "Umm… y- you never told me the reason y- yet!" Ryou whispered. "The reason to what?" Bakura raised his voice impolitely and Ryou flinched to that. "Why you were being so nice to me…" Ryou answered with fear.

Bakura blinked for a while and stared away, "I can't tell you yet… you're not prepared!"

"Try me."

"You're still weak!"

"No I'm _not_!" Ryou argued.

"Yes, you are!"

"How bad can your reason be?" Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"A reason that can render you unconscious in _your_ condition!" Bakura snapped, which left Ryou with sad and hurtful eyes. Maybe his reason _was_ something Ryou isn't prepared to handle yet… "Fine." Ryou muttered as he went to the Christmas tree, "We better finish up before tomorrow… or Yugi and Yami will get suspicious!"

Bakura stared at his Hikari for a while and left his face with a puzzled look, not to mention a huge sweat drop suddenly appearing. Bakura smiled. His Hikari was changing… he was becoming stronger.

And he liked it.

**~ Flashback ends ~**

To be continued… 


	2. Tenshi no Inori: Chapter 2

Tenshi no Inori Chapter 2 By: Klyukaizer 

**Summary: **Bakura isn't too happy about Ryou inviting the gang over for a Christmas Party! Nevertheless, he agreed. But then… there's always a catch. Would Ryou agree to it? Knowing that it can maybe take out his freedom? [RXB]

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

/"Arigatou…" Ryou smiled as he snuggled closer to his Yami and leaned his head on Bakura's shoulder. "What for?" Bakura asked. "For… setting me free. Even though it's just for a short while."

_Bakura smiled as he softly took Ryou's head and place it by his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy./_

"I didn't know you were such a good liar, Aibou!" Bakura smirked as he felt Ryou laugh. It was for a while already that Bakura began to speak again, "Umm… Aibou, do you… want to… go shopping t- tomorrow?" Bakura blushed, "I- I mean… we need food… f- for the party, and s- stuff, right?"

Silence. "Ryou?" Bakura called as he lifted Ryou's chin from his chest. Ryou had the angelic face. He was fast asleep. Bakura just smiled, "Sleep tight, Ryou…" He said as he lifted the boy up and laid him on the couch for a short nap.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou woke up to the aroma of hot chocolate around the house, "Yami?" He slowly got up and went to the kitchen, only to be greeted instantly with a mug of steaming hot chocolate in front of his face. "Drink it!" His yami demanded. "What's this?" Ryou asked.

"Hot Chocolate. Haven't you scented the aroma of it?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… but why?" Ryou blinked.

"For you to drink, duh! Hot Chocolate is for drinking, right?"

"I- I mean… why make me one?"

"[Sigh] Ryou! Ryou! Ryou!" Bakura sighed out loud as he sipped on his chocolate, "It's called outside and we'll be going out later… so warm up! Or I would have to drag you back home with a fever!"

"We're… going out?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'll get this for Yugi… and Yami-"

"Do you even have to give him a present?" Bakura grumbled as he looked at the CD Ryou picked for Yami, "F4? I never knew that a Pharaoh would listen to such _stupid_ foreign music!"

[**Klyukaizer**: Hey! We Chinese are NOT stupid, Bakura!]

"Well… F4's songs are pretty good, Yami! You should hear some of their songs!" Ryou smiled.

[**Klyukaizer**: Go, Ryou! Go, Ryou, go!"]

"No way!" Bakura smirked, "Can we get on with it? I'm hungry!"

[**Klyukaizer**: Then starve to death!

**Bakura**: Will you SCRAM out of the story?

**Readers**: YEAH!!!]

"Yeah… sure! One last present for Seto!" Ryou said as he ruffled through the pile of CDs. Bakura sighed. This is not what he had in mind. "Then what did you have in mind then, Yami?" Ryou blinked innocently. Bakura blushed; he didn't mean to let that statement slip off in his mental link _that_ easily.

"Who told you to read my mind!" Bakura flushed in both anger and embarrassment.

"I- I didn't mean t- to! It's j- just that-"

"Can you hurry it up?" Bakura half-shouted as he went to a corner and crossed his arms, waiting for Ryou to finish his Christmas shopping. Ryou paid for the CDs quickly and approached Bakura in the corner, "_Gomene_, Yami… I really didn't mean to intrude! It's just that… those words suddenly came out into my head! I thought you wanted to talk about it…" Ryou apologized, dropping his gaze from his Yami.

Bakura glared at him silently for a while before giving out a loud sigh and started walking, "I'm hungry… let's go get something to eat!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Bakura nibbled on his steak silently as Ryou raised his head from digging in his salad. Somehow, he noticed something different from his Yami. "Yami?" Ryou began. "You shouldn't talk while you're eating!" Bakura replied.

/Then, how about mentally?/

Bakura closed the link off. Ryou was actually frightened, was his Yami mad at him or something? Ryou lowered his head again and just toyed with the tomato. Having Bakura right across him was giving him a nervous breakdown. He would have to break down and scream as loud as he could soon.

But luckily, he was settling to some more 'calm' matters. Ignoring it. "I'm not hungry…" he muttered to himself, "I think I lost my appetite!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"The gang would be here in the morning… around 9. The party ends at 10 in the evening." Ryou explained. "Why does it have to be so long?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Let them come at 4pm. Send them home by 7!"

"Yami…" Ryou sighed angrily. For once, Bakura saw the anger in Ryou's eyes.

"Ch! Fine…" Bakura just waved it off and went to his room; "I'll meet you again on our next lesson, Aibou! Say… 11pm tomorrow, when everyone leaves!" Bakura smirked and slammed the door shut. Ryou sighed again, this time, pain and sadness was released tremendously by it. He was in for so much trouble now. _'I guess this'll be my first **and** last Christmas here in Domino.'_ Ryou thought.

Slowly, he went downstairs and placed all the Christmas presents he bought for his friends under the Christmas tree. "1… 2… 3… 4… Yup! 7 in all!" Ryou counted silently, "Yugi… Yami… Joey… Tea… Tristan… Seto and Mokuba."

He went silent after that, his Yami… how could be forget? Ryou shook his head. No… he didn't forget. In fact, he _didn't _want to give Bakura one. Bakura doesn't even understand the meaning of Christmas. What's the use of giving him one? Ryou sighed for the 3rd time. Somehow, he felt really guilty about it.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"_Ohayou, minna_!" Ryou greeted as Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea entered the house. "Nice place you got here, Ryou!" Joey commented. "Yeah… it's so clean and neat. Not like someone else's house we just came from!" Tristan stared at Joey. "What! What does _that_ supposed to mean?" Joey half-shouted.

Bakura suddenly came down from the stairs as everyone went silent. Yami smirked as he saw the Tomb Robber from the eyes. "Ryou… why don't you invite your Yami over?" Yami asked with a grin. Ryou blinked, but soon however his eyebrow furrowed when he heard the words 'your Yami' and then, pretended like he didn't knew that person.

"Yami…" Ryou turned to Bakura, "You heard Yami Yugi… care to join us?"

"Hn!" Bakura raised an eyebrow and went closer to the group, "Tell me one good reason why I should!"

"Oh we have thousands of them!" Yami smiled evilly. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Ryou went to open it. "Seto! Mokuba!" Ryou smiled. "Ryou-_chan_!" Mokuba embraced Ryou by the legs. "_Ohayou…_" Seto greeted with a smile. "_Ohayou…_" Ryou smiled back with a blush.

"Ch!" Bakura faced away angrily.

"Now that everyone's here!" Joey paused as he turned on the radio, "Let's start the party!"

"Woohoo!" Tea yelled.

Bakura slapped his forehead and sighed. He flopped down the couch and stared at the falling snow outside the window. "_Yare… yare_…" Ryou smiled at a distance as Seto and Mokuba came in. He glanced at Bakura from the couch. The same time, Bakura stared at Ryou too. The moment both of them had a millisecond of an eye contact; they quickly faced away with anger.

Ryou blushed afterwards. So did Bakura in the other end. Ryou was snapped back to reality when Mokuba dragged him in the middle of the living room where everyone settled to sit on the floor beside the Christmas tree. "Open my present first, Ryou!" Mokuba smiled.

"Eh? You got me one?" Ryou blinked.

"Of course, I did! _Onii-chan_ and I made it ourselves! We hope you'll like it!" Ryou blushed at the presence of Seto again. Somehow, the white-haired boy didn't feel love for the CEO, but then… why the heck was he blushing all the time? This made Bakura really… 'Jealous'. Hehehe…

"This is the time when you first arrived in Domino High, ne?" Mokuba asked. It was a photo album, filled with the gang and Ryou's pictures. And the one Mokuba was pointing at was a picture of Ryou in his school uniform sitting alone in the bench. Ryou nodded at Mokuba's question.

"And this one was during the Sports Fest!" Ryou explained with a chuckle, "Or so Joey thought!" It was a picture of Joey wearing his PE uniform, holding a flaming torch in his hand. The others were wearing their usual school uniform behind their friend. Tristan and Tea were laughing in the background, while Ryou, Yugi and Seto sweat dropped beside a tree. "What happened here, onii-chan?" Mokuba asked.

Joey blushed madly beside them with embarrassment. "I'll explain!" Tristan raised his hand with no hesitation; "Joey thought that the Sports Fest had already started and so got really excited… it was his first time of ever doing something great for the school! But, it ended up that the Sports Fest was still next week!" Tristan burst into laughter, "He came to school in his bicycle shorts holding a torch in his hand!"

Soon, his laughter was joined by Tea's. And by Ryou's and Yugi's slight chuckles. Yami and Bakura were only staring while Seto was smirking.

"Arigatou…" Ryou mumbled a smile to Seto. Seto smiled back. "Joey! Open my present first!" Tristan said as he handed out a present to Joey. "This better be something I'll appreciate! I had enough of your damn shenanigans!" Joey mumbled as his face still showed his embarrassment. And soon, everyone started exchanging gifts together. Under the tree where the lights were shining brightly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tristan laughed out loud, borrowing the photo album Ryou got from Seto amd Mokuba, "I remember this time when Tea worked in that burger shop! Oh! You look so good in that apron, Tea!"

"Shut. Up." Tea landed a punch in Tristan's face.

Ryou smiled at the sight. The room was noisy. Very noisy. Yugi and Yami were still opening their presents they got from each other while Joey and Seto engaged in an argument. Mokuba was trying to stop Tristan and Tea from destroying the house while Bakura… Bakura? Ryou looked around for his Yami. He wasn't there. "Yami?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Where have you been?" Ryou asked with pure concern as he met up with Bakura in the hall. "What's it to you?" Bakura mocked. Ryou glared at him and then turned around to head back to the living room. "Fine. Don't tell me." Ryou said.

"Ryou… Bakura… We're going to start a game of 'Truth or Dare'! Do you want to join?" Tea raised the bottle. Ryou nodded silently. Bakura ignored. "There are some rules that have been changed here…" Yami smirked, "We spin the bottle not only once… but twice! So in every turn of a spin, 2 players will get to be the victim! Except… the both of them will do something to each other!"

"Anou…" Ryou raised his hand, which caught Bakura's attention, "Are you sure about this? I don't want to do anything with such…" he paused as look for the right word, "impurity!" He mumbled a blush. Everyone was left with silence as everyone looked at him.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Joey laughed out loud as he started rolling over the floor, "Don't worry, Ryou! By the time the party ends, you'll still be pure and innocent!"

"Joey!" Ryou pouted and blushed again.

"Let the game begin!" Yami smirked as he started to spin the bottle.

It started spinning… and spinning… and spinning. "EEEhhhhhh?????" Tea yelled as the first spin pointed to her and the second to Joey. "T- Tea???" Joey half-shouted. "Don't worry, Wheeler! You'll still be pure and innocent!" Seto mimicked what Joey said a while ago.

"That's not funny, Kaiba!" Joey growled. "Decide on Truth. Or Dare." Yugi smiled. "Truth!" Both Tea and Joey said together. "O…kay…" Yami thought for a while, but it was Bakura who spoke up, "How many times have you both engaged in dirty sessions?" Bakura smirked.

"What does that supposed to mean, Bakura!!!" Joey yelled. "Answer the question." Bakura smirked. Tea blushed and so did Joey. "Twice." Tea whispered. Yugi and Yami's eyes widened as Mokuba blushed madly. "I shouldn't have come along!" Mokuba muttered. Tristan started laughing while Ryou and Seto chuckled.

"Wow! This is certainly unexpected!" Tristan grinned.

Tea spinned the bottle as it started spinning again… spinning… spinning… spinning. It pointed to Yugi. And Yami. "Wow! Big surprise!" Bakura sighed in a 'I'm-not-too-amused' expression.

"Dare." The both of them knew what was coming now.

"Alright… why don't the both of you kiss?" Seto suggested as he took Mokuba by the shoulder and covered the boy's eyes with his hands. "Arigatou, onii-san!" Mokuba didn't like this at all. What a brother! ^^ Wish I could have one just like him! ^^ Yugi looked at his Yami as they both leaned closer. The kiss lasted for a full minute before they finally ended with a smile.

Ryou smiled. They really looked good together. Not to mention, they really looked like each other! ^^ Duh!!! He felt someone look at him again and faced to that feeling. It was Bakura. Bakura quickly looked away again as he found out Ryou was looking back at him.

The bottle was spinning… spinning… spinning… and finally it slowed down. "N- Naaanniiiiii??????" Bakura yelled. It was him. And Ryou. "E- e- etou… A- anou…" Ryou stuttered.

"We dare you to go into a room and talk for at least 3 minutes. ALONE!" Yami smiled, it seemed that he noticed Ryou and Bakura's little 'war' going on and was trying to patch things up with the help of this dare. "We haven't even decided yet!" Bakura argued.

"Why? Would you like me to ask you a question instead?" Yami grinned with evil intentions, "You sure you won't lie about it?" Bakura was at loss for words. "Fine." Bakura muttered as he walked out of the room heading to the kitchen, "Ikou, Ryou!" Ryou followed closely behind.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Are you mad at me or something?" Ryou asked, turning his back to his Yami. Bakura was still silent. "We're supposed to talk within 3 minutes… you're not talking!"

Ryou felt Bakuru shift from his position as he faced his Yami, "Fine! You want me to talk? I'll talk!" He paused as he walked closer to Ryou, "Yes! I'm mad at you! I always had and always will! Happy now?" Ryou was in shock. He was speechless. Bakura noticed the pain in Ryou's eyes as he faced away again.

"I- I didn't know. Th- that was… the way- you felt!" Ryou stuttered, after the last statement with Bakura, he couldn't seem to think straight and his brain was refusing to process the things around him with normal speed. "Well, it is!" Bakura mocked.

"Th- then… why were you… why were you looking at me?" Ryou paused, "I mean- not just once… but- a couple of times?"

"You guys can come out now!" Yugi called.

"It's about time!" Bakura muttered and left Ryou in the kitchen to reflect about everything. Ryou lowered his head, he thought his Yami changed…

_/"What's this?" Ryou asked._

_"Hot Chocolate. Haven't you scented the aroma of it?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… but why?" Ryou blinked._

"For you to drink, duh! Hot Chocolate is for drinking, right?"/ 

He thought it was a new morning. A new beginning.

_/"I- I mean… why make me one?"_

_"[Sigh] Ryou! Ryou! Ryou!" Bakura sighed out loud as he sipped on his chocolate, "It's called outside and we'll be going out later… so warm up! Or I would have to drag you back home with a fever!"_

_"We're… going out?"/_

He didn't want to go back to the gang. He wanted to stay in bed and just sleep. Slowly, a tear trickled down his face as he crouched to the ground and hugged his knees. Things couldn't get any worst than this.

_To be continued…_


	3. Tenshi no Inori: Chapter 3

Tenshi no Inori Chapter 3 By: Klyukaizer 

**Summary: **Bakura isn't too happy about Ryou inviting the gang over for a Christmas Party! Nevertheless, he agreed. But then… there's always a catch. Would Ryou agree to it? Knowing that it can maybe take out his freedom? [RXB]

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Lunch is ready!" Ryou called as he came out of the kitchen wearing an apron. "No wonder it took you so long to come out!" Tea said, acting as nothing happened at all. "What did you think I was doing then?" Ryou asked with a smile, everyone always melts in his beautiful smile.

**~ Flashback ~**

/"You guys can come out now!" Yugi called.

"It's about time!" Bakura muttered and left Ryou in the kitchen to reflect about everything. Ryou lowered his head, he thought his Yami changed…/

_Yami smirked as Bakura came back to the living room, but his smirk turned into a frown when Bakura turned on his tracks and went upstairs instead, stomping his way up. Yami and Yugi exchanged worried glances as Yami stood up. He went to the kitchen only to find Ryou facing the kitchen window, his body trembling. Something must've happened… and Ryou didn't like it one bit._

_He saw something flash from the rays of the sun, and noticed that tears were trickling down Ryou's cheeks. He knew Bakura had said something… and this showed that Ryou loved his Yami very much. Slowly and quickly, he left the boy to crouch on the ground in his own privacy._

**_~ Flashback ends ~_**

"N- nothing." Tristan stuttered. "_Meshi_!!!" Joey yelled and ran to the kitchen. Everyone sweat dropped. "Doesn't he ever think about anything else other than food and games?" Seto murmured. Ryou laughed. Yugi knew that Joey was just trying to change the topic to prevent any more heart damages and for that, he was really thankful.

"I'll call Bakura." Yami whispered to Yugi. Yugi nodded.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Tomb Robber, lunch is ready." Yami knocked on the door as he noticed it was opening slightly, "Tomb Robber." He called again. "I'm not hungry!" Bakura replied from behind the bed, he was sitting there with his knees to his chest and was staring out the window.

"And I thought you were a person who had fast metabolism!" Yami joked. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Pharaoh!" Bakura grumbled wearily. "Then what's bothering you?" Yami asked.

"It's. None. Of. Your. Business." Bakura snapped.

"Then, will you tell Ryou? It _is_ his business, after all… it has something to do with half of his life, _ne_?"

"It _is_ about him, you-" Bakura cupped his mouth quickly and faced away, "Thought so." Yami said, "You love him, don't you?"

"No! No! No! Not in a millennia!" Bakura yelled. "Oh! Come on! We all know you do!" Yami insisted, "The way you looked at Ryou was with pure love!"

"What do _you_ know about love? It's not just some mere Hikari like what you had with yours! Especially with that kiss!" Bakura mocked. "You might not understand it, Bakura… but you will, when the person you love the most will disappear from you forever!" Yami said as he left the room. Leaving Bakura with furrowed eyebrows.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"This- twastes- gwood!" Joey muffled from all the food he stuffed inside his mouth. "Joey! Will you eat it all slowly? It's not like the food is going to run out, right?" Tea suggested. "Ooh… look who's so concerned!" Tristan teased, remembering Tea and Joey's 'dirty sessions'.

"Tristan!!!" Tea blushed madly. Ryou giggled once again.

"Joey's right, Ryou! Your cooking tastes good!" Mokuba smiled as he held up the spoon and fork cheerfully. "_Arigatou…_" Ryou blushed. "What do you guys plan on doing next?" Yami asked, after digging in from his mushroom soup. "Snowball Fight!" Mokuba was the first one to suggest.

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. "I- I think I'll pass that!" Ryou smiled wearily.

"Why's that?" Seto asked. "It's just that… I've got chest problems." Ryou said, holding his chest in pain.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm alright. It's been with me for quite awhile now!" Ryou smiled. "Who did it?" Yami glared. "Did what?" Ryou asked. "You know what I meant." Yami raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "It's not physically. It's just that I feel something inside me being crushed!" Ryou explained without hesitation.

But Yami's face didn't had the look of satisfaction, "My Yami didn't do anything to me, I swear!" Ryou said with a smile, which made Yami calm down. "Alright, Ryou! If you say so!" He sat down.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Oh! It's cold!" Ryou shivered as he came out of the house with the snow reaching almost up to his knees, "I can't even walk properly at this!"

"It's a miracle we even got out of the house at this rate!" Yami snapped.

"Well… this is _not_ going to ruin my time!" Joey smiled widely as he scooped some of the snow and started rolling it into a ball, "Anybody want to be my first victim? ACK! Hey! Who hit me?" He winced as a snowball made its way to the back of his head.

"Stop talking! Start throwing!" It was Seto. "Kaiba!!!" Joey growled as he threw the snowball to the CEO but missed a few inches away. "What a bad aimer!" Tristan laughed out loud, and was soon followed by everyone.

"SHUT. UP." Smoke came out of Joey's nose.

The gang was having the time of their life! Well, Ryou could see that. Literally. He was just sitting by the now shoveled porch and was leaning against his palms and elbows on his knees. He had that smile on his face, while trying to keep himself from laughing by all of Joey and Tristan's actions.

Mokuba, Tea and Yugi weren't making that much of a good fight, so they decided to build a snowman.

When suddenly, a snowball hit Mokuba right in the shoulder, "Hey!" he yelped at the sudden contact. Seto was smiling further away from his little brother and was tossing a snowball up and down. "You still haven't hit me since last year, ottoto-_kun_!" Seto smirked. "_K'so_." Mokuba smiled evilly, while he too, joined the snowball fight.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Bakura awoken to the sound of shrieking and laughing out in the front lawn. He buried his head in his pillows irritably, but noticed it was of no use… now that he's fully awake. He sighed out loud as he made his way to the window to shout at them from below, but stopped.

He stared at the his 'friends' for a while, looking for someone… His Hikari. He wasn't with them. Slowly, he trailed his eyes to the porch and found his Hikari sitting there with weary eyes. "_Aibou_…" he whispered. And as if Ryou could hear him, Ryou flinched and shivered. Ryou was holding his chest and suddenly stood up, entering the house.

Bakura blinked and decided to have a little 'chat' with his Hikari below.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Bakura came down the stairs, seeing Ryou enter the kitchen. He went in the kitchen too, hoping to catch his Hikari's attention. Pretending like he just came in, Bakura yawned in purpose and rubbed his eye. "Hn." He muttered.

He was replied with silence.

He opened the fridge and took out a milk carton. He quickly took a sip out of it and out of the corner of his eyes, saw that Ryou was in pain. "_Oi, doushita no_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Ryou shook his head as if saying "Nothing…"

Bakura went closer to his Hikari and stared at him in the eye fiercely.

"Are you alright?" He asked, anger still present in his voice.

"_Hai_… you don't need to worry about me…" Ryou whispered, still holding his chest.

"Am I even worried?" Bakura mocked as he turned around and sat on a chair. Silence filled the room again as Ryou sat right across his Yami. "Do you want to lie down or something? You look pale!" It was more of like a demand.

"No thanks."

Silence once again. Bakura sighed as he threw the carton in the trash bin and started to leave the kitchen. He stopped abruptly from his tracks, "Is it still from the kick I gave you?" There was guilt and calmness from this tone of his voice, which made Ryou's eyes widened.

"N- no… it's not that. It's just that…" Ryou paused as he looked down, "This hurts even more."

Bakura didn't react to that as he silently made his way up the stairs again. He was stopped again when he felt a tug behind him. "Are you hungry? You didn't join us for lunch."

"…" He felt Ryou leaning his head on Bakura's back, as Bakura melted at the boy's gentle touch, "No… I drank milk already, as you already saw." Bakura said emotionlessly and left Ryou at the bottom of the stairs. But before he could enter the room, he turned back.

"Thanks, Ryou…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"_Daijoubu desu ka_?" Seto asked Ryou in the middle of dinner. Bakura glared daggers at him as the CEO drew closer to his Hikari, flirting. "Ch." Bakura mumbled. Ryou raised his head. "What's wrong, Yami?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing." Bakura grumbled as he swallowed his half-chewed meatloaf.

"You're gonna choke on that!" Seto warned.

//Yeah, whatever!//

/Yami? Is something bothering you?/

//Oh no!// Bakura had the sarcastic tone, //Despite how that eye-bag-jerk beside you is flirting over you doesn't mind me at all!!! Not at all, _Aibou_!// He sighed irritably in the inside. Ryou laughed in the outside, which made everyone aside from Bakura look at him. "It's nothing…" Ryou quickly said with a smile.

/You amuse me sometimes, Bakura!/

Bakura's eyes widened as he stopped from his meal. //What did you call me?//

/E- eh? Did- did I say something wrong?/ Ryou tensed.

//What did you call me just now?// Bakura repeated.

/Umm… I c- called you by y- your name!/

//Say it!!!//

/Bakura…/

Bakura instantly stood up from his seat, "Excuse me…" he mumbled as he left the room and went to his room. Ryou looked at his Yami nervously, "Did- did I say something wrong?" Ryou whispered. "What's with him?" Joey asked, and as usual, muffled by the amount of food inside his mouth.

Ryou lowered his head. Yugi and Yami noticed this as the both of them looked nervously at each other. //Must've had a chat through mental link, _ne_?//

/Yeah…/ Yugi agreed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Bakura closed the door with a slam. He had his back on the door as he slowly slid to the floor, his hands on his head. It was dark inside his room, the way he liked it. Everything was in darkness aside from the light outside the streets that reflected through Bakura's bedroom window.

Somehow, he was trembling all over by the darkness and loneliness. He clutched some of his hair and banged his head on his knees. Sadness and fear spreading all over him. "He hardly ever does that…" He whispered. Slowly, he resulted to rocking himself back and forth.

"He hardly ever calls me by my name…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Yugi asked for the last time. Yami, Seto and Mokuba behind him. "I'm sure. Besides, you guys still have families to go, right?" Ryou asked.

"Father really doesn't mind." Seto mocked. Mokuba nodded. "I'm sure Grandpa is fine with that." Yugi insisted.

"Nah! Really… I can handle this by myself!" Ryou waved, "Thanks for the offer anyway!"

"Okay! Good night. And Merry Christmas, Ryou!" Yugi greeted, "To Bakura too!"

"And a Merry Christmas to you too!" Ryou answered. With that, Yugi and Yami left.

"Are you sure about this, Ryou?" Seto asked. "_Hai_…" Ryou nodded with weary eyes. "You don't look so good, you know!" Mokuba added. "Don't worry… I'm just exhausted from all of the things!" Ryou laughed. "Then you shouldn't clean up then!" Seto insisted.

"Really, Seto… I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of this… besides, I'll ask my Yami to help me!"

"Okay… Take Care." Seto leaned and kissed Ryou in the cheek. Ryou blushed as Mokuba giggled. "Umm… _h- hai_. Merry Christmas!" Ryou stuttered.

"Merry Christmas." Seto replied.

"Bye-bye, Ryou-_chan_!" Mokuba waved as the Kaiba brothers disappeared in the Limousine and left. Ryou closed the door behind him, "If Yami's going to help me, that is…" he whispered, "I- I think I may be coming down with something!"

To be continued… 


	4. Tenshi no Inori: Chapter 4

Tenshi no Inori Chapter 4 By: Klyukaizer 

**Summary: **Bakura isn't too happy about Ryou inviting the gang over for a Christmas Party! Nevertheless, he agreed. But then… there's always a catch. Would Ryou agree to it? Knowing that it can maybe take out his freedom? [RXB]

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou held his chest in pain as he dropped the broom from his cleaning. "Ack!" He winced, "Th- that was weird!" He yelped, he picked the broom again and recovered from the sudden 'hit' of pain. He had been cleaning for 2 hours already and he was sure that his Yami was getting impatient for the new 'lesson' he was about to teach Ryou.

Ryou sensed it was another beating which could lead him to death. But then, here he was… cleaning his house in his last few hours of life in Earth. He sighed. He didn't want things to end this soon… he was practically scared of what might happen.

/Ah! I'm finally done./ He plopped on the couch. He meant it to go through his mental link. It was as if he was calling out to his Yami. He looked at the clock, 12 MN. It was finally Christmas. He got up and then went to the window, staring at the snow falling from the sky.

"Merry Christmas,_ minna_!" He greeted as he touched the pane in sadness, "Merry Christmas, Yami…" He suddenly heard footsteps behind him as he turned around; a wave of dizziness drowned him. "Alright, Yami… the bet's done! I'm all yours!" Ryou sighed and closed his eyes; "You can kill me if you want."

"What happened to my name? I thought you started calling me that…" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Eh?" Ryou stuttered, but was cut off when another wave of dizziness and weariness enveloped him. He felt the pain coming closer, not to mention Bakura drawing closer to him as well.

A sudden contact made it's way to his abdomen as he noticed it was a fist. His eyes widened at first, he expected more pain to come. But it didn't. What was Bakura planning to do? Why didn't he continue the beatings? He was supposed to hit Ryou countless times.

But suddenly, realization came into Ryou's mind, _'He's not planning to… to… is- is he?'_ He felt falling. Falling. _'Oh my God! Please… no!'_ Falling. And Falling. _'Yami… please! Don't do it!'_ The next thing he knew, everything went black.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Everything was in darkness.

Ryou felt his chest rising and falling in his breathing. Something wet was touching him by the cheeks, lips, and his face. It was making him shiver every time it made contact to his skin. He felt hot in his entire body, as if someone was wrapping his arms around his frail figure.

/Make it stop!/ His head screamed. He couldn't move his body. A certain barrier that made him very uncomfortable blocked his thoughts. "Ryou…" It was a whisper in his ear. "_Yamette!_" He yelped under his breath. "Ryou… I'm here! Don't worry!"

"It hurts, Yami! Please don't do it!"

"Ryou! Wake up!" Ryou's eyes suddenly popped open as he saw himself naked in Bakura's arms on his bed. Bakura had already seen Ryou's body, so he wasn't too much bothered by the concept. He looked up to his Yami's eyes. Those eyes… they were full of concern and sadness. "Wha- what happened?" Ryou asked.

**_~ Flashback ~_**

_A certain white-haired demon went downstairs to check up on his Hikari. When he heard a voice in his head, /Ah! I'm finally done!/ His eyes blinked as he watched his Hikari plop down the couch from the shadows. Slowly, his Hikari stood up again and watched out the window._

_"Merry Christmas, minna…" He paused, "Merry Christmas, Yami…"_

_Bakura's eyebrows furrowed as he walked to his Hikari. Ryou turned to see him and gave out a loud sigh, "Alright, Yami… the bet's done! I'm all yours!" He closed his eyes; "You can kill me if you want."_

//Right… I'll kill you by just having a Christmas around the house? Dream on, Hikari!// He thought to himself. But his thoughts were soon clouded when his Hikari swayed and then his eyes went hollow. "Ryou?" Bakura gasped. Ryou's eyes widened as he fell into Bakura's arms. "Ryou! Ryou, wake up!"

**_~ Flashback ends ~_**

Ryou suddenly freaked and crawled away from Bakura after remembering everything. "What?" Bakura asked nervously. "You didn't do it, did you?" Ryou asked in fear. "What?" Bakura asked.

"Umm…" Ryou looked away as he blushed, "Never mind."

"Oh…" Bakura nodded his head, "Of course, I did…" Ryou's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his Yami would- would… rape him. "OF COURSE I DID NOT, YOU FOOL! WHY THE HECK WOULD I DO THAT?" Bakura practically yelled at Ryou, which made Ryou back away after every moment, "Don't move too much or you'll get worst!"

Ryou blinked in confusion.

"You're sick!" Bakura explained, "And I mean, LITERALLY! You are sick… so get back in bed!" He pulled Ryou back to the bed, Ryou trembled at the cold touch as Bakura tucked him down by the blanket. "You're doing it again…" Ryou pouted.

"Hmm?"

"You're being nice to me again." Ryou said with a yawn, "Why won't you tell me your reason?"

"I already told you! It can render you to unconsciousness!" Bakura said again and again. "I don't care! I'm still going to wake up afterwards, right?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. This statement hurt Bakura on the inside. "Come on, please?" Ryou begged. Bakura melted and then pulled Ryou to a sitting position. "Do you really want to know?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. Ryou trembled, but still nodded.

Bakura pulled Ryou closer by the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ryou's eyes widened at first but then, melted afterwards and closed his eyes the same time. This was the reason? The reason that could be a shock to Ryou?

Well… it _is_ a shock. But, it was good. Ryou felt his hand being taken by Bakura's stronger ones as Bakura squeezed Ryou's hand tightly. But not that tight to hurt his Hikari. Ryou opened his mouth wider for Bakura to enter. He felt Bakura's tongue slip inside and licked his own. The moment ended when Ryou felt dizzy, which Bakura sensed. "Are you alright?" Bakura asked.

Ryou leaned on Bakura as he rested his head on his Yami's shoulder. Ryou started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're right. It _can_ render me unconscious!" Ryou giggled.

"Well, you're not unconscious!" Bakura said. Ryou touched him by the cheek and smiled, "Do you want me to be?" Ryou leaned closer and the both of them kissed again.

//I never thought you would love me back!//

/ …Well, think again, Yami…/

//R- Ryou…//

/Hai?/

//Can you… call me Bakura from now on…//

Ryou felt himself smile, /Hai, Bakura…/

Bakura pushed Ryou to the bed, which made Ryou wince in pain at first. "I want to take your pain away, Hikari…" Bakura whispered, "And I will always take care of you!" He caressed Ryou's face with such warmth. Despite the fact, Ryou was still sick. Ryou smiled and closed his eyes, "_Arigatou_, Bakura…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou woke up the next day with a clogged nose and a sore throat. He coughed and felt that some moved beside him. "Yami?" He called in a hoarse voice. Bakura was still asleep beside him; he really looked angelic. Ryou smiled.

"Go back to sleep…" Bakura muffled in his sleep as he placed an arm around Ryou's waist, "You're not well enough yet!"

"Are you asleep? Or awake?" Ryou blinked. Bakura snored. "Okay… now I know!" Ryou giggled. Bakura suddenly moved and as if he had an eye open, searched for Ryou's lips and kissed Ryou hungrily. "Y- Yami-"

Ryou felt like laughing inside, but he couldn't help but feel himself blushing in embarrassment. All of this heat could burst his head open!

//Damn, I love you! //

Ryou finally laughed. /You're weird, Bakura! /

//No wonder I fell in love with you! //

/Hey! What's that supposed to mean? / Ryou pouted.

//That means you're weird too! //

/In what way? /

//The fact that you fell in love with a psychopathic tomb robber! //

Ryou's eyes widened with realization. He couldn't help but think that Bakura was right. They finally broke off from the kiss as the both of them stared at each other for a while. "_Hontou ni Gomenasai_…" Ryou whispered, looking at his own palms.

"Eh?"

"You're right! I _am _a weakling! And you're probably ashamed of me being your Hikari! I know you feel that way, so there's no use denying it… I'm not as strong as Yugi or Malik!" Ryou faced away, "I don't even _know _what the reason was why I got chosen by the Millennium Ring! I'm not fit to be your Hikari!"

"You're not a weakling!" Bakura snapped, which caught Ryou's attention, "I was wrong, Ryou…"

"It was me who was weak, not you…"

"But-"

"Through those beatings, I passed all my weaknesses to you… I was scared. I was mad. And I was lonely. Please, Ryou… don't take it the wrong way! I _never_ felt ashamed of you having as my Hikari! In fact, you _are_ strong!" Bakura smiled, a genuine smile that Ryou had never seen before, "That's why… I chose _you_ to be the bearer of the Ring!"

"You- you chose me? You- you mean…" Ryou stuttered.

"Yes, I chose you!" Bakura nodded as he pulled Ryou into a tight embrace, Ryou looked like as if he had just won a million yen… except, it's much more than that! Ryou hugged back as he rested his head in Bakura's chest. "I love you, Ryou… more than anything else!"

Ryou felt tears streaming down his face, "I love you too…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'm sorry…" Ryou whispered between the moment they were on. Bakura was embracing Ryou from behind as Ryou rested his head at Bakura's shoulder, staring up at Bakura. Bakura blinked in surprise, "What for?"

Ryou looked down and leaned heavier to Bakura, feeling that rejection might take place after he says it. "P- please don't hate me… a- after I tell you this!"

"I won't hate you! I promise…" Bakura embraced Ryou tighter.

"I- I…" Ryou started, but was too scared to say the words. "Go on… don't be afraid!" Bakura smiled.

"It's just that… I- I-"

"Yeah?"

"I- I thought you never had the spirit of Christmas! And- and when I bought everyone's gifts! I- I purposely didn't buy you one!" Ryou cried, silent tears were forming his eyes, "I'm sorry… I was angry with you back then! I know you're mad at me! I- I just wanted you to know the truth!"

Silence.

Ryou was afraid of that silence. "Y- Yami… please don't give me the silent treatment!" Ryou whispered, without turning to Bakura. Slowly, he felt Bakura's embrace loosen as his eyes widened. He felt he was in for the biggest rejection he had ever had in his life now!

Ryou trembled. He felt strong hands gripping his shoulder and turning him around. "Y- Yami!" Bakura, with those now sweet and sad eyes, looked at him and gave him a smile with that. "You are always so kind, _Aibou_…" Bakura smiled and planted a kiss on Ryou's lips.

Ryou closed his eyes, but tears still streamed down from his cheeks. He couldn't deserve all of this! Not after what he had just done to hurt Bakura's feelings. They broke off from the kiss when Bakura felt that Ryou wouldn't stop crying. "Please, Ryou… your tears aren't worth to be wasted like this!" Bakura laid his hand on Ryou's cheek and using his thumb to wipe the tears away.

Ryou touched Bakura's hand on his cheek as well and more tears flooded down. "I'm so sorry, Bakura!"

"Shh… it's okay!" Bakura whispered, "To tell you the truth, I didn't have a present for you too! When in fact, I already got something from you!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You. Having you here right now is the best present I ever received! And to think, you are practically the first present I've ever received!" Bakura laughed. Ryou blinked, but then started giggling afterwards too. He wiped his tears away as he gave out a smile.

"You're still beautiful. When you cry, when you smile, every time!" Bakura said.

"And you said I was weird to ever falling in love with a Tomb Robber!" Ryou gave Bakura an embrace, "Do you know now why I do?"

"Give me a hint." Bakura hugged back. "Cause you're sexy. You're handsome. You're sweet. Kind. Understanding… I could name more but I don't know which words can fit you!" Ryou rested his head on Bakura's shoulder again. "Sweet? Understanding? I understand the sexy and handsome part, but I don't understand why I'm sweet and understanding!" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Just because Yami Yugi didn't see the real you, doesn't mean that you're not!" Ryou whispered, "I don't need a present too! Being like this makes me feel really special!"

"Oh! I have your present right here, Hikari!" Bakura suddenly said, which made Ryou's eyes widened. "Eh?"

Bakura leaned closer and planted a longer kiss on Ryou. Both of them fell back to the bed as Bakura pinned Ryou's wrists above his Hikari's head with his hands.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Are you sure? I'm still sick… you might get sick too!" Ryou covered his mouth and nose by a handkerchief. "I'm sure! Didn't I say I'm going to take care of you? Besides…" Bakura took the handkerchief off of Ryou's face, "How can I kiss you when there's a handkerchief around your face?" Ryou blushed at that. True… he loved Bakura's kisses. It was sweet and it felt like he was in Heaven.

"Umm… are you just going to keep on kissing me for the whole night?"

"Yeah! Cause you taste good." Bakura demanded as Ryou blinked. "Or do you want more?" Bakura whispered in Ryou's ears." Ryou blushed madly.

"Thought so."

"So, I'm going to have to kiss you _all _night!" Bakura paused, "That is… if you don't mind!" Bakura smiled. Ryou smiled as well, "I don't mind at all!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ah-choo!" Bakura sneezed the next day. Now that Ryou was okay, they settled spending the remaining Christmas Vacation in the living room. "I think I may be getting into something!" Bakura touched his forehead.

"See? I told you not to get too close!" Ryou giggled as he took Bakura by the hand and dragged him into the kitchen, "You're going to get some Chicken Soup!"

"Oh! Great! I love the way you cook Chicken Soup!" Bakura sneezed again. "After that, you're going to bed!" Ryou ordered, "Or else!" Bakura raised his eyebrow, "Or else what? You're going to rape me?" Bakura practically laughed at his own joke. Ryou grinned, "I could do worst!"

"Oh! I'm _so _scared!" Bakura sarcastically said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!" Bakura sneezed over and over again while he sniffed. "You're hot enough to cook an egg on top of your head!" Ryou joked as he placed a wet cloth on Bakura's forehead.

"I never thought Spirits could get sick as well!" Bakura rested his eyes.

"Don't worry. I want to take your pain away!" Ryou said the words Bakura told him before, "I will always take care of you!"

Bakura smiled, "_Aishiteru_…"

"_Aishiteru_, Bakura…" This time, Ryou gave that kiss.

End… 


End file.
